A vehicle suspension system includes a plurality of parts that connect the vehicle wheels to the vehicle frame. For example, a steerable vehicle wheel is connected to the frame by parts including a control arm and a steering knuckle. The steering knuckle is connected directly to the wheel. The control arm has an outer end which is pivotally connected to the steering knuckle. The control arm further has one or two inner ends, each of which is pivotally connected to the frame. In this arrangement, the control arm helps to support the wheel for vertical movement relative to the frame, and simultaneously blocks horizontal movement of the wheel relative to the frame. A spring acts between the control arm and the frame to absorb suspension loads upon vertical movement of the control arm relative to the frame. A shock absorber acts between the control arm and the frame to damp vertical oscillations of the spring.